(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a set of tools, in particular for spanners or ring spanners, each tool comprising at least one operating head and a handle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Hand tools are generally marketed as a set of tools which are arranged on a support which is subsequently used in workshops to arrange the set of tools and check the presence of all the tools from the set in the support.
From the patent application U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,308, it is known to produce such a wrench support from sheet steel, the support comprising a base from which extends an element for receiving and retaining tool heads and an element which is formed by housings for tool handles, the element which is formed by housings being separate from the base and being fitted thereto.
However, such a configuration is difficult to implement since it requires cutting, folding and crimping and therefore does not allow a hand tool support to be obtained for a low production cost.